


1 Brother, Two Daddies, Red Suits, Blue Dresses

by Shinju_Tori_Archives (Shinju_Tori)



Category: BioShock, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bioshock - Freeform, Breeding Kink, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Feminization, Genderfluid Character, Imprinting, Joel is a special baby boy, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Title is a pun on One Fish Two Fish Red Fish Blue Fish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3315830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinju_Tori/pseuds/Shinju_Tori_Archives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel was weird even for a Little Brother. He loved dressing as a man as much as he did a woman and he produced so much ADAM that he required not one but two Big Daddies.<br/>This is how he met his Daddies and his chance encounter with the Ace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1 Brother, Two Daddies, Red Suits, Blue Dresses

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Would You Kindly, Daddy?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796002) by [Emono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/pseuds/Emono). 



> This diverges a bit from Emono's work and most of what I know about Bioshock comes from that story as well as what a friend has told me about the series himself so I apologize for any innaccuracies you may find.
> 
> A little extra something for you guys, to set the atmosphere, is to listen to these two things at the same time:  
> http://mynoise.net/NoiseMachines/desertedSoundscapeGenerator.php?c=0&l=82595245323525291925 (This one may not work on mobile so I apologize for that :( )  
> http://listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=savCAd6RyPI#Underwater_Whale_Sounds_-_Full_60_Minute_Ambient_Soundscape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking the timeline of _Would You Kindly Daddy?_ into account along with the offical timeline for the Bioshock series, Joel was on his own for roughly a month or so before Burnie found him and imprinted on him.

Joel was weird even for a Little Brother.

His Daddies, his precious Big Daddies, Burnie and Adam, constantly told him that he was unique ( _Adam_ ) and special ( _Burnie_ ) but he didn't think so.

For one thing he was taller and looked older than most of the Little Brothers. While most looked like they were 15 or 16 and were roughly 5 feet tall exactly, he looked closer to 20 years old and was closer to 5 foot 8 inches tall. His feathery dark brown hair that went down to his shoulders and no farther, resisted all attempts to tame it into any sort of braid and couldn't be curled or crimped properly no matter how hard he tried. He also couldn't stop a bit of hair on his chin, that he shaved off every morning and evening, from growing.

Joel ( _on the bad days_ ) could barely leave his home, and just laid in bed, cursing himself for having such an obviously square jaw and having broad shoulders and hands that marked him as male. Not even the prettiest of the dresses that his Daddies brought him could completely hide his lean, flat-chested frame. His voice was far too rich to pass off as even an older woman's and it sometimes cracked if he got too excited.

However on very good days ( _which were rare but treasured when they did happen_ ) he sometimes dressed as the man he really was. He would put on slacks and dress shirts, tie a fancy silk tie around his neck and slip on male dress shoes that he hand-shined himself. He would brush his hair back into a sleek low ponytail rather than leaving it loose, and he wouldn't daintily step through the ruined halls like a woman. No on those days he would stride around, chin held high, as he proudly displayed the fact that he was indeed male to everyone in Rapture.

What really made him weird though ( _in his own eyes_ ) was that it took longer for him to be filled with ADAM to the point of bursting than most Little Brothers. Not to mention when he was full there was far too much inside him for just one Daddy to absorb, which was why he was bonded to not just one but two Big Daddies.

All those little things added up to the big oddity that was Joel, the biggest Little Brother....

~*~

YEARS AGO BUT NOT MANY...

After witnessing the Orphanage he had grown up in burn down during the civil war of Rapture, Joel had then made himself a home in the Mercury Suites despite the fact that he had no Daddy at first. He had found a room that had a secret door in the wall that lead into a large storage room. Once he figured out that he could fit inside comfortably, he dragged the mattress from the main room in ( _with some difficulties_ ) and barred both of the doors since the storage room had a vent that was big enough for him to easily crawl through.

He then raided a store, grabbed all the blankets he could carry, and hauled them back to his new room. He then made a rough nest in a corner of the room out of them and filled it up with pillows that he collected from anywhere he could find them. Over the course of the next few days ( _Weeks? Months? Time was hard to tell here in Rapture_ ) Joel started collecting things for himself and storing them in boxes that were already in the storage room: Toys, dresses, shoes ( _always flats of various kinds since he couldn't walk, let alone run, properly in heels and he was tall enough without them_ ), books, records, cosmetics, and jewelry.

Especially jewelry.

Growing up, he had seen endless images of elegant ladies with dangling earrings and glittering necklaces and rings brimming with gems. At his personal request, he had gotten his ears pierced at the Orphanage years ago, and since then never failed to have some pair in earrings in his ears, though he usually stuck with the plain gold studs that he had been wearing when the Orphanage burned down.

He loved the way gold added a warmth to his pale skin, silver stood out against his hair, copper reflected the glow of his eyes magnificently, and the sheer array of colors for gems always caught his eye. Not to mention the dangling earrings, thicker rings, and gem chokers made his fingers and neck look perfectly slender and graceful.

That was how he met Burnie actually.

He had been searching through a jewelry store, looking at the earrings and necklaces in their shattered displays when a troop of Splicers, maybe 8 or 9 of them, found him and pinned him to the ground. He thrashed about, shouting for them to let him go, as they grabbed at his arms and legs. They were stronger than he was and their ragged nails dug into his skin and mercilessly tore at his sunny yellow and bright red sundress.

"Look at this cute girlie all dressed up for a party." One of them cooed, wrapping a rough freezing hand around his throat below his sparkling ruby and gold choker. Another twiddled with his matching ruby dangling earrings and purred "Oh I could just eat her up~!" The apparent leader of the pack kneeled between his legs, and crudely said as he pulled Joel's legs apart, making his pretty yellow sandals fall off with the harsh movements, to expose his red cotton underwear with little yellow bows underneath his skirt, "Let's show her a good time then, fucking the ADAM out of her shall we boys?" They all laughed at that as Joel tried not to cry in pain and embarassment, kicking at them weakly.

A familar revving noise that Joel had always heard in the distance, now sounded really close by as footsteps thundered towards them. All Joel had time to do was squeeze his eyes shut moments before blood and other fluids sprayed onto him.

The Splicers screamed and released him. He curled up tight, covering his ears to drown out their dying screams, the sound of the drill and the crackling of flames, as the stench of burning flesh filled the air. After the last Splicer went silent, there was a loud metallic thud followed by a faint whooshing noise and another metallic thud. He curled up tighter as footsteps slowly approached him and a very warm gloved hand gently touched his shoulder, making him flinch away at the unexpected touch.

"You okay doll?" A man quietly asked him. Joel uncurled enough to squint at a grey skinned man, splattered with blood, kneeling next to him with sharp concern in his warm brown eyes behind thick lensed goggles. He watched the stranger's short dark curly hair drip slightly with a thick fluid of some kind that, past the scent of burned Splicer flesh and their gross blood that laid heavily in the air, smelled sharp and clinical. Joel almost curled back up, scared of his strange appearance and weird gentleness, but then he caught the unmistakable spicy cinnamon scent of ADAM and Big Daddy pheromones coming from this man.

Not just a man then. This was a Big Daddy but not any kind that he had seen before.

Reassured somewhat, Joel nodded slowly, uncurling a bit more as the guy grabbed a tablecloth from one of the displays and tore a piece off to use as a handkerchief to wipe filth from Joel's face. "Aw, I'm real sorry about your cute dress." The Daddy said sadly, looking at the gore splattered gown. Joel shook his head and softly said "It's okay. I know a place where I can wash it clean."

The Daddy nodded, looking around, and asked him "Don't you have a Daddy to protect you?" Joel shook his head, curling up again slightly, murmuring "No I'm...I'm alone..." He looked at Joel thoughtfully for a moment before breaking into a warm smile "I'll tell you what. Why don't I be your Daddy?"

Joel blinked at him in surprise "Y-You will?" The Daddy nodded, standing up, and offering him a hand up, "I'm Michael Burns." Joel took his hand stuttering "I-I'm Joel..." The Daddy helped him stand up and Joel looked up at him, amazed.

Unlike most of the other Daddies in their huge diving suits, where Joel was barely as high as their chests, next to this Daddy, Burns, the top of his head was just below his shoulders. His clothes looked damp with the fluid that dripped from his hair and had heavy armor over top of it. Resting on a cracked counter nearby was a smaller modified version of the Big Daddy helmet. Burns stooped to pick up a smaller version of the usual Big Daddy drill that he had apparently dropped to the side and wiped away the excess gore, with the same cloth that he used to wipe Joel's face, before hooking it onto his back with his riveting gun.

Speaking of which, the Splicers that had attacked him were either drilled to pieces or they were burned beyond recognition. "Burns..." Joel softly said leaning over the nearest burned Splicer to examine it before looking up at him a look of childish amusement on his face, "You used Incinerate!"

Burns chuckled, rubbing the back of his head with a massive hand, "Yeah, I think one of the docs had a sense of humor, when she gave me the stuff." Joel nodded, standing up straight. They both stood in awkward silence before Joel asked "So what's that stuff? In your hair, I mean..." Burns lifted a hand up to run his fingers through his damp hair and grimaced "Hell if I know. I just woke up in a container of the shit as the thing was opening up."

Joel nodded and grabbed his free hand, tugging him along behind him as he started to leave the store, "This way then! Back to my room so we can get some soap and then go wash up!" Burns chuckled and carefully scooped the boy up, making Joel yelp surprised. He shifted him around and helped settle the Little Brother on his back. "Just point and I'll go kiddo." Burns said before putting his helmet back on. Joel grinned, settling his arms and legs into the straps on his back, careful to avoid the riveting gun and drill, and did as his Daddy ( _his very own Big Daddy!_ ) asked, pointing him towards his home ( _their home now_ ).

As Burns walked along, Joel started quietly singing an altered version of the Mr. Bubbles song that he sometimes heard the other Little Brothers singing, "Mr. Burnie, Mr. Burnie! Are you there? Are you there? Come and give me lollies, come and bring me toffees. Teddy bears...teddy bears." He jumped surprised when Burns' shoulders started shaking and his voice was muffled by his helmet but still very amused "What did you just call me? Burnie?"

Joel shrugged "Well you use Incinerate and your last name is Burns so Burnie!" He grinned as the newly dubbed Burnie started laughing, "I like it kiddo! From now on, you can call me Burnie!" Joel laughed too and hummed cheerfully as Burnie continued to make his way through the halls at Joel's direction. Occasionally they would hear Splicers screaming along with Big Daddy drills roaring but never close enough to worry Burnie.

When they reached the vent that lead into his home, Joel patted his shoulder told Burnie, "Stay here Burnie! I'll be right back!" Burnie nodded and waved as Joel used him as a step ladder to climb in the vent. Once he was inside, he quickly dug through his boxes for a silver and green tin of clothing soap and a water stained pink paper box for a bar of lavender body soap.

After he found them, Joel hesitated for a few moments before he grabbed his ADAM extracter and swung it over his shoulders to rest on his back. He held both containers of soap to his chest as he clambered out through the vent and into Burnie's waiting arms.

Burnie grinned holding him close "Hey doll! Ready to go?" Joel nodded, and held out the box and the tin, "Here Burnie you hold onto these for me." The Daddy nodded and tucked the box and the tin away into his suit's pockets. He pulled his drill off of his back before hoisting Joel back to his previous location. Joel then pointed off to the left saying "There's place that way that we can both bath in Burnie! It'll be fun!" Burnie nodded and went off in that direction.

On the way they ran into a pair of Toasty Splicers that Burnie quickly drilled holes into. He started to walk past them when Joel said "Hang on Burnie!" and jumped down from his back before kneeling next to them. "Who watches over sleeping angels? I do, I do..." Joel sing-songed as he stuck his extractor into them one at a time "Don't worry my pretty angels! I'll make sure your ADAM doesn't go to waste!"

He grinned at his full extractor and slung it back over his shoulder before saying "Okay, let's go!" Burnie tipped his head to the side and asked "Not gonna drink it now?" Joel nervously shifted and shook his head "I-I'm nearly full a-and I don't want to slow you down D-Daddy." He uneasily fibbed.

It was true he was almost full but if Burnie knew about his little ADAM problem he would most certainly abandon Joel and then he'd be all alone again...

"Okay then doll..." Burnie patted his head gently. Joel nodded and shakily climbed back onto his back.

The rest of their trip passed in silence broken only by the creaking of the walls, the drip of water, and the distant sounds of Splicers fighting Big Daddies...

~*~

Once they passed though a hole that was obscured on the outside by carefully placed rubble to give the illusion of being blocked off, the place that Joel cleaned up at turned out to be a communal bathing area where a hot water pipe had ruptured close to a hole in the floor, creating a small steaming waterfall. Built up around the area was a low wall made of broken tiles and wood scraps, forcing the water to pool and swirl towards the hole. Joel climbed off of Burnie's back, and took off his shoes before he climbed over the wall and making his way over to a long section of boarding that he carefully pulled over the hole to partially plug it up.

"Come on Burnie! The water's actually really warm!" He called out as he splashed through the now steadily rising water, over to where Burnie was waiting. "What about your jewelry, shoes, and extractor doll?" Burnie asked. Joel grinned and said "Watch this!"

Burnie watched as he picked up his flats and carefully edged around the waterfall into a small alcove behind it. He could faintly see Joel was taking off his jewelry and his ADAM extractor and tucked them and his shoes somewhere back there where they wouldn't get washed away through the water. "See? All safe!" Joel came out from behind the waterfall grinning.

Burnie relaxed and nodded, removing his helmet and removing the boxes of soap from his pocket. Joel beamed back at his Daddy before he turned away, pulling off his dress as he did so.

Burnie's breath caught as the pale flawless expanse of Joel's back was revealed. He was just plump enough to be cute but he still had enough muscle on him that it made Burnie's jaw ache, wanting to bite down on Joel's skin as the Little Brother bent over setting the dress into it's own little area. He wanted to mark up his ( _his and no one else's_ ) Little Brother's shoulders and firm rear so badly. His mouth went dry as Joel started to ease off his underwear as well.

Joel paused and looked over his shoulder at him "Well don't just stand there Burnie! Come in! The water's really nice and toasty warm!" Burnie snapped out of his trance and started undressing himself. He could see Joel out of the corners of his eyes watching him as he unfastened his armor and shed his clothes underneath.  Once Burnie was naked except for his goggles, Joel came over and leaned over the wall to grab his hand "Come on in Burnie! The water's fine!"

Burnie didn't follow and instead pulled Joel over the wall, pressing the Little Brother against himself. Now that their bare skin was touching, Burnie could feel the siren call of ADAM within Joel's veins. He slowly licked his lips as Joel blushed, looking down at the floor.

"So sweet and precious." He murmured, tenderly stroking Joel's cheek. Joel looked up at him through his lashes "A-And all yours Daddy." Burnie grunted approvingly, tilting Joel's face up to kiss him. Joel's lips were soft and firm beneath his and tasted like ADAM and something sweet, honey maybe?

Joel moaned softly as Burnie deepened the kiss, practically counting the Little Brother's teeth with his tongue. He pulled back and smirked at the blush on Joel's cheeks before picking him up and carrying him into the bath.

As Joel had promised, the water was warm and went up to Burnie's thighs. Burnie settled him on the low wall where Joel had put his dress, the water clouding brown with blood. "Stay. I'll go get the soap and then we can clean you up, my filthy doll." Burnie said before turning away to grab the boxes of soap. He noticed that Joel shivered when he called him his filthy doll, and wondered if Joel liked dirty talk.

When he came back over with the boxes, Joel looked up at him from where he was swishing his dress and underwear through the water. Burnie's gaze lingered on his good sized cocklet before moving to his bright red face. "Here you go doll." He held out the tin of clothing soap. Joel took it murmuring his thanks and popped it open.

He tossed a couple pinches in before swishing his clothes around in it for a few moments. "There. They just need to soak for a bit now." Joel said "Once we're done bathing, it should be good." Burnie nodded as he asked "Why are you keeping your goggles on? You don't need them."

"Can't see without them baby doll." Burnie explained holding him close "Can't wear glasses with the helmet so they made these for me instead." Joel nodded and shuddered as Burnie dragged a hand down his back and purred "Not that I need them to see how pretty you are." He grabbed Joel's ass, making him squeal in surprise.

"This place is safe from Splicers right? Otherwise you wouldn't have lead me here," Burnie softly said. Joel hesitated before nodding mumbling "M-Main entrances are booby trapped. O-Only way to get in is the way I showed you." Burnie smirked and said "And the Splicers out there don't know how to get in the way we do, do they?" Joel shakily nodded in agreement "Y-Yes Daddy."

Burnie let go of Joel and said "Go get your extractor then. I wanna get a taste of you as soon as possible." Joel stood there a torn look on his face. Burnie's smile faded "Or do you want to wait...?" Joel shook his head "N-No! I-I want you now Daddy!" He sniffled and rubbed his eyes mumbling "I-I just don't want you to leave me..." 

Burnie looked confused "Leave you? Why would I do that?" Joel started crying "C-C-Cuz I-I'm a f-f-f-freak!" Burnie held him as he sobbed "I-I don't g-g-get full a-as fast as m-most L-L-Little Brothers a-and I make more A-ADAM than o-one Big D-Daddy can take!" Burnie felt his heart hurting as he said softly "Hey, that's not freaky. That's interesting, it's very special." Joel sniffled looking up at him "R-Really?" 

Burnie nodded and grinned saying "I wonder how fast I can go through ADAM before I can get more from you." Joel blushed looking down "Y-You don't think it's...gross? Disgusting?" Burnie shook his head and gently tipped Joel's head back to kiss him again "I think it's amazing." Joel moaned softly as they kissed. Once they parted, Joel went behind the waterfall and retrieved his extractor.

He stood in front of him and looked at Burnie who nodded at him, before Joel guzzled the ADAM inside the vial down. Burnie watched as his veins lit up, glowing crimson. He whimpered dropping his extractor into the water. Burnie stooped and picked it up, setting it on the other side of the wall before turning his attention to Joel and his now swollen stomach...

~*~

Joel's body was on fire and normally he'd use his extractor to remove the ADAM in him so that he could function again but now... 

Now he had a Daddy, and Burnie would make everything all better. He wobbled as Burnie stepped closer to him and whined as he was picked up and carried out of the bath. "Shhh...It's okay, I just wanna make sure you're somewhere comfy before I help you out." Burnie soothingly told him. Joel mumbled "F-Feel so full Daddy..." 

Burnie laid him down on something warm and soft that smelled like Burnie. It took Joel a few moments to realize it was the clothing that Burnie had been wearing and that made the heat in his stomach grow in a different way. Burnie gently rubbed his stomach whispering "You look so full baby doll. Lemme help you with that."

The Big Daddy touched him so gently it made Joel want to cry. He gasped as Burnie started pressing kisses to where he touched Joel, biting down on his neck and shoulders lightly. Burnie paused, his one hand on Joel's stomach and the other on his thigh, "This is your first time isn't it?" Joel swallowed and nodded. Burnie smirked and said "I know just what to do then." 

He gently lifted Joel up, flipping him over. Joel looked over his shoulder frightened as Burnie shushed him "It's okay, I'm not gonna do anything big. Just a bit of teasing." Joel relaxed as Burnie started kissing his shouders and trailled kisses down his spine. Joel jumped in surprise when Burnie gently kissed and then nipped at his rear. He pouted at the chuckling Big Daddy who leaned over him to kiss him sweetly.

"Sorry doll. Couldn't resist. You have a mighty fine ass." He gently squeezed his one ass cheek to emphasize his words. Joel blushed as Burnie resumed kissing his rear before carefully parting his cheeks to lightly kiss his hole. The Little Brother gasped as Burnie started lightly lapping at his hole.

He let go of hs one cheek to gently stroke the smaller one's cocklet humming softly. Joel moaned at the sensations "D-Daddy...M-More Daddy..." He cried out shaking as Burnie's tongue pressed into him slowly. He started rocking beween the wet warm mouth behind him and the large firm hand gently surrounding his length. 

"A-Ah! D-Daddy! I-I'm gonna-!" Joel panted before sobbing in pleasure as he released onto Burnie's clothes beneath him.

After he came, everything was a bit of a blur for Joel. He remembered fragments of things: of Burnie picking him up and washing him in the bath, of the warmth of Incinerate dried clothing being put on him, the sensation of being cradled in huge arms and of being put into his bed.

The last clear thing he remembered until he woke up was Burnie, gently pulling him to his chest and whispering, ""Night baby doll. Daddy loves you..."


End file.
